Session 5:
(12:10:00) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:10:04) kinglugia Mibbit@093.26.26.93.kmr81-home.tm.net.my kom in i rummet. (12:10:09) kinglugia är nu känd som Peerless (12:11:59) Lost Mibbit@122.164.qz.vht kom in i rummet. (12:18:39) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (12:20:55) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:23:40) STExalted: The mercenary captain sighs, before waving his mercenary back. "I'm Iron Wolf," he states. "If you come here to loot..." he shrugs, "Well, that's fine, really. A client asks me to.. procure a certain artifact," he states. And then he hurriedly add, "No, not /that/ kind of artifact! The historical kind, I mean. Giant block of stone, apparently depicting life in Old Realm. So.. well, we'd allow you to do whatever you wish, but we'd respectfully /asks (12:25:00) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (12:26:39) STExalted: procure a certain artifact," he states. And then he hurriedly add, "No, not /that/ kind of artifact! The historical kind, I mean. Giant block of stone, apparently depicting life in Old Realm. So.. well, we'd allow you to do whatever you wish, but we'd respectfully /asks/," well, it is clearly more of a command... "to not take those." (12:30:37) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (12:30:49) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:33:00) Lost: "I will admit that you words have invoked my curiosity. I don't suppose, that you are willing to disclose the identity of your employer? Also I will first have to examine this "artifact" for myself before I give up any claims on it. If it is truly as you say then I will have no problems. If not then we will have to re-negotiate." (12:37:20) ***Peerless said nothing on the subject, instead trusting on his more learned companions. (12:44:57) STExalted: The captain shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I can't say who contracted me - part of the contract and all. As for examining the artifact..." he mused. "Well, nobody says I'm not allowed to do so. We'd /expect/ something for the effort, though." (12:45:40) ***Dragon nods at the captain. "I want to make sure that there are no dangers here for the people of Twin Rivers. And I understand that the past is important, but relics of the past is no use for me." (12:47:20) Lost: "It is as my friend Dragon says. Still these ruins are dangerous, so I have an idea as to what you want but I shall ask anyway. What is your price?" (12:47:58) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (12:48:01) ***Spider sighs and shakes her head. (12:48:38) Spider: "Anyway, so what you're saying is that all you know is that the artifact's in here somewhere right?" (12:51:06) STExalted: The guard sheepishly scratches his head. "Well, that's a bit complicated. But basically, it is behind the ruin," he gestured at the floor, "at the cellar. The central room, in fact - can't miss it. Problem is, almost every way is blocked, and even if it isn't, well, transporting a block of stone aren't easy." (12:51:48) STExalted: "So, we're trying to find alternate route. But so far, we can't find any." (12:52:36) Dragon: "Don't you have equipment for breaking through? Picks and things like that." Dragon asks curiously. (12:54:26) STExalted: "We'd love to," he shakes his head. "But we don't know how strong this building is, and well," he shrugs. "Our client don't pay us enough to /really/ risk our life, right?" (12:54:46) ***Spider shrugs. "Anyway what you're saying is that you're done and you're about to go give up, right?" (12:56:01) STExalted: "Oh no!" the captain smiles. "We'll try picks, then." (12:56:39) STExalted: "Beside, this is the ruins of Anathema. I won't be surprised if there're hidden way, somewhere." (12:57:27) Lost: "....and now you have jinxed it." Lost mutters under his breath. (12:59:45) ***Peerless suppresses the urge to palm forehead. (13:00:08) STExalted: The captain shrugs. (13:00:53) STExalted: "Well, this could be Shogunate, but I'm mercenary captain, not historian. So, what do you say? Feel free to loot anything, but if you found the stone, do tell us." (13:01:37) ***Dragon glances at her companions. "I think we can do that. It should pose no problem to us." (13:01:49) ***Lost nods. (13:03:32) ***Spider shrugs and softly begins to murmer, noting how awfully terrible it must and how much hard work and how it would be so much easier if they just gave up. It's probably impossible anyway. Her voice builds slowly, carrying into a dull, listless song of drudgery and unrewarded efforts, pain and irritation, futility. (13:03:44) Spider: "Anyway, you really should just give up, right?" (13:06:26) ***Dragon raises an eyebrow but remains silent at Spider's words. (13:07:49) STExalted: The captain reels, visibly shaken, before standing up again. (13:09:46) STExalted: He narrowed his eyes at Spider. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we have jobs to do. We can't do that." (13:18:31) ***Spider reacts to the momentary aggression, springing to her feet gleefully and lunging forward, even as everyone is extra-convinced that the guard captain just randomly attacked someone for singing. (13:19:07) STExalted: He sighs. "Still, you're right. Beside, we do need to find some other way to go to the central room... alright, boys, let's go back and take a break." (13:19:22) STExalted: The captain and his mercenaries begin walking back to the entrance. (13:19:29) Spider: (Nix that then.) (13:20:41) ***Lost lets out a breath of relief. "Well that went well." I say. (13:21:17) Spider: "There weren't really any bad outcomes for us there. Though I suppose it went well enough for them." (13:23:05) STExalted: The room is... well, ransacked. Everything is turned upside down, the containers are opens, and you can see a bunch of metals strewn out across the room. They looks like some kind of copper-gold alloy. (13:24:42) ***Dragon walks around idly, poking at the "shiny" stuff. (13:26:15) STExalted: Lost: It takes sometime, but you managed to find a couple remains of... well, it looks like orichalcum + steel alloy. They're commonly used for low-quality artifact. (13:26:31) ***Peerless looks around in disgust at the ransacked state, peering into the containers with an alertness that had saved his life many times during battle. (13:28:57) Lost: "Well, I think this is all we are going to find in here. Shall we go deeper then? This place is a good source of material, but first Peerless? Can you carefully cut that door we came in from into separate planks? Starmetal is rare enough that I want to salvage as much of it as I can." (13:39:42) ***Peerless nods at Lost's request, using his daiklave and his First Melee Excellency from his personal Essence pool to carefully slice the door into various planks, his blade swishing through the air in precise, quick strokes. (13:42:41) Lost: "Thank you peerless." I say as I gather the planks and carefully store them in the room. I then cast a few minor wards on the room to let me know if there is any trouble. I then walk out of the room and head towards the hallway with the three doors. It was time to see where the other doors lead. (13:49:17) Peerless lämnade rummet (quit: Ping timeout: 245 seconds). (13:53:31) STExalted: Now that you're back in the container room, you can see a path in front of you. Looks like it is another hallway. On your right is the way to the entrance, and on the left is yet unexplored part of the dungeon. (13:54:33) ***Lost I nod at this and send in my Anuhle ahead to scout (13:55:11) Lost: I then becken to my allies and walk towards the left hallway (13:55:54) ***Spider strolls forward. (13:58:03) STExalted: Lost: Your anuhle reports the hallways is empty anything of the note, though there're couple containers inside. (13:59:03) ***Dragon follows (13:59:53) Peerless Mibbit@093.26.26.93.kmr81-home.tm.net.my kom in i rummet. (14:02:33) STExalted: Peerless: the door proves itself too hard to cut, even with your strength. You're thankful at least it doesn't broke your Daiklave. (14:08:26) STExalted: Peerless: It takes some time, but you managed to cut the door to manageable chunks. (14:08:44) STExalted: ...it's still heavy, though. Well, it is definitely more portable than lugging uncut door. (14:09:32) Lost: After receiving the report from the demon, I stroll in and /see/ the world. I see the flows and ebbs of motes and the different and vibrant colors and patterns of essence as they form beautiful and breathtaking a spectacle. Yet I tear my eyes from such a wonder and force my self to notice the details I would other wise miss, my mind surpassing human limits. (14:12:48) STExalted: Lost: You can see a trace amount of Orichalcum, with a mix of Quicksilver and Jade at the hallway in front of you. You doubt you can extract them unless you're willing to scrap the wall, however. (14:13:30) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (14:13:56) STExalted: Lost: You're surprised, however, when you more magical material at the other hallway. (14:14:18) STExalted: Though the shapes is rather strange. You guess it is actually some kind of plate? (14:14:32) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (14:23:30) STExalted lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (14:37:51) theweepingman Sony_Vaio@39.193.kw.zy kom in i rummet. (14:38:28) theweepingman är nu känd som STExalted (15:10:01) Lost: "Well, it looks like this path is a dead end. I have checked it thoroughly and I can't find anything of value here. However, I did spot something interesting in the next hallway, so unless any one has any other Ideas, shall we go over to the next path?" (15:17:25) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (15:20:01) STExalted: You put your finger at the Orichalcum trace at the wall. Looks like it is... some kind of Essence-circuit? That goes to another hallway. ...you also spot a hidden lever, however. Maybe that's why whatever inside is not looted. (15:26:28) STExalted: Without further ado, you press the lever. A slight tremer can be felt, and you can see the door opened. (15:27:06) Lost: "I didn't do it." I say reflexively. Old instincts flaring up. (15:27:08) Dragon: "What did you do, Lost?" Dragon asks warily. (15:28:12) STExalted: What you can see, however, is rather breathtaking. Well, it'd be, if it isn't broken. Whatever it is, it looks like it was once a larger artifact, but now? Now it's broken. There are, however, plenty of orichalcum, jade, and moonsilver. (15:28:33) Peerless: “Most probably finding a secret lever and pressing it, am I right, Lost?” Peerless answered with a teasing smirk. (15:29:05) Lost: "On second thought, yes." I say grinning at the sight. (15:29:49) ***Dragon whistles with appreciation.' (15:30:08) STExalted: Looks like it'd be much easier to scavenge it rather than rebuild the artifact... (15:30:33) Peerless: “Yare yare, more resources for us to repair the manse with. Spider, what do you think? Enjoying the trip so far?” (15:30:57) ***Peerless grins like a shark (15:33:13) Spider: "Rather dull honestly." (15:33:17) Spider: "Nothing tried to kill us." (15:35:42) Lost: "Not just yet Peerless." I say even as I try to put together just what the artifact was. My eyes moves up and down the orichalcum, jade, and moonsilver lines. The alloys giving the artifact a beautiful look. I see the broken device with my essence sight and can catch a vague glimpse of what it once did. My mind churned with the information I had gathered.... (15:35:57) Lost: ....Struggling to put it together into a true answer (15:36:36) Peerless: “Now, now, never tempt the fates, Spider, after all, dull is better when we are in an underground manse complex with lots of traps and Unconquered Sun knows what sealed within them." (15:40:29) STExalted: Lost: Looks like it is.. some kind of Essence reactor? You don't know how much it generates, though... (15:41:36) ***Spider sighs. (15:43:17) Lost: "Well, it looks like this is an power generating artifact. We can either fix it up and power something with it or break it up for spare parts. Both have pros and cons. So what shall it be?" (15:44:19) Spider: "Will it come to life and try to kill us if we break it?" (15:44:39) Dragon: "It doesn't tell me much. Does we need something to generate power?" Dragon asks. (15:44:53) Lost: "No but the resulting essence explosion may kill us." (15:45:07) Spider: "Good enough. Break it then." (15:45:45) Lost: "It needs to be strippped down carefully. Such is the nature of these types of artifacts, especially damaged ones." (15:46:57) Lost: "Also while we need resources more that a generator, it may come in handy later. Still as much as I hate to say this, I vote to strip it down." (15:49:08) Spider: "Can I try?" (15:49:14) Peerless: "If you want to strip it down, then you better study what's inside it and how it works, Lost, because I, for one, would appreciate having something as important as that on our side." (15:50:33) Lost: "No spider. I'll handle it. It will help me make a map of that thing incase I need to make one later on." (15:51:41) Lost lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (15:51:50) STExalted är nu känd som theweepingman (15:51:55) Yzarc Mibbit@122.164.qz.vht kom in i rummet. (15:52:06) Du är nu känd som Nekraa (15:52:07) Peerless är nu känd som kinglugia Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles